metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Amorbis
The Amorbis were a species of wormlike creatures that inhabited Dark Aether. They looked like extermely overgrown Sandiggers, and were found mainly in Dark Agon. A statue of an Amorbis can be found in Agon Wastes, in the Mining Plaza. It is attached to a rock and serves as a warning for any travelers that wander the wastes. Battle Samus' battle with the Amorbis is depicted in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. To defeat Amorbis, Samus must first damage it whilst it is tunneling in and out of the earth. After receiving some damage, the Amorbis will attach itself to a black orb in the center of the arena, drawing power from the orb to spew dark energy. In doing this they receive a layer of armour and a sort of "crown", which allows Amorbis to cover Light Crystals with sludge, and Samus must destroy it with the Light Beam, Power Beam (which is much slower), or missiles. Any light crystal covered in this manner can't be cleared by the light beam but will eventually relight itself. Once done, Amorbis falls down and start deeply inhaling the atmosphere of Dark Aether, to recover energy. Samus must use this oppertunity to roll into her Morph Ball mode and enter its body to lay bombs. Once this is complete, Amorbis will spit her out and another Amorbis will emerge from the ground. Samus must repeat the process. After laying bombs in the two, a third Amorbis will come to help. When more than one Amorbis is latched upon the sphere, together they can generate an immese orb of shadow energy atop their "crowns", arcing their bodies to reach the others', and firing three devastating lasers at Samus. After laying bombs within all three, the black orb in the center will crack and Samus will receive the Dark Suit. Amorbis can be scanned when jumping around and when it is attached to the black orb, as this is considered his two forms. Logbook Entry *'Amorbis:' "The enormous Amorbis can move through solid rock and earth with ease, and can sense the location of surface-level prey deep within the ground. They will attempt to ram any target they can find in their domain. They are vulnerable to all forms of weapons fire, but are incredibly strong and resistant to pain." *'Dark Amorbis:' "The Amorbis can attach themselves to the Dark Sphere, drawing potent energy from within. They can fire dark energy at Light Crystals, nullifying Safe Zones for a short time. They can also channel this energy into powerful beam attacks. Bioscans indicate a weak spot inside the creature’s mouth. Concentrate your fire at this area to damage an Amorbis." Trivia :*The nature of Amorbis may have been inspired by the Graboid from the Tremors series of films. Both creatures, the Amorbis and the Graboids, are giant carnivorous worms which live underground and both burrow to attack its prey. *The destruction of the dark sphere is similar to that of Zebes Other *This is the music heard when battling Amorbis: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ZoLdJ2zahI&feature=related. :* This music is a remix of the Parasite Queen's music from Metroid Prime. Gallery Image:Metroid_Prime_2_Echoes_screenshot.jpg|Samus battling Amorbis. File:G1Ul4Gi8XKpCXp7PTIEJbiCmQBvJCLT3.jpg|Samus fires the Light Beam at a Dark Amorbis. Image:Amorbisdk_concept2.png Image:Amorbis_concept2.png Image:Amorbisdk_concept1.png|Concept art of the Amorbis with its dark armour. File:Samus pose1.png Category:Species Category:Bosses Category:Dark Aether Category:Dark Agon